marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Original Ghost Rider Vol 1 1
| cover date = July, 1992 | cover price = | publisher = Marvel Comics | editor-in-chief = Tom DeFalco | writers = Gary Friedrich; Roy Thomas | pencilers = Mike Ploog | inkers = Mike Ploog | cover artists = Mark Texeira; Jimmy Palmiotti | colorists = | letterers = John Costanza | editors = Evan Skolnick Stan Lee (original editor) | previous = | next = ''Original Ghost Rider'' #2 }} "Ghost Rider" is the first issue of the 1992-1994 reprint series Original Ghost Rider. This issue reprints the first appearance of Ghost Rider from ''Marvel Spotlight'', Volume 1 #5. The story was written by Gary Friedrich with additional elements provided by Roy Thomas. Artist Mike Ploog provided the original pencil layouts and finished art. It was lettered by John Costanza. The cover to this issue was illustrated by Mark Texeira and inked by Jimmy Palmiotti. It carried a July, 1992 publishing date and a cover price of $1.75 per copy. Plot Johnny Blaze, the Ghost Rider, rides through the streets of New York City and accidentally witnesses two men killing another. Wanting no part of what's happened, he rides on, but is then chased by the killers. Upon trapping him in an ally, the men are shocked to see Blaze's flaming skull. The Ghost Rider points his finger, causing flame to erupt on the ground. The men make a run for it, and Blaze rides back to Madison Square Garden, where he transforms back into his human form. He thinks back to try and remember what happened, hoping to find some answers in the past. Johnny's father, Barton Blaze, died in a motorcycle accident when his son was very young. Johnny was then adopted by Crash Simpson, another stunt rider that ran his own cycle show with his wife Mona and daughter Roxanne. Johnny grew into adolescence, and had followed his stepfather's footsteps by taking up cycle riding. When he was fifteen, his motorcycle caught fire during a practice session. Though he attempted to save his family, Mona Simpson wass killed in the bike's explosion. Before she died, she made Johnny promise her that he would never ride in the show due to the danger, which he agreed to. Five years later, Johnny is discovered riding in secret by Roxanne, who tells him that she is in love with him. Later on, Crash tells the two that he has cancer,and that the show's performance at Madison Square Garden will be his last, if he lives to even see that. Determined to keep his step-father from dying, Johnny researches some occult books, finally using them to summon "Satan" (actually the demon lord Mephisto, in one of his many forms). In exchange for Johnny's soul, the devil will spare Crash Simpson from the cancer that's killing him. Three weeks later, Crash tells Johnny that he plans to try and break the world's cycle jump record at the Garden. Johnny knows he'll be fine, due to the deal he made with Satan. When Crash attempts to jump it, he doesn't make it, and dies in the resulting accident. Furious at what happened, Blaze suits up, mounts a bike, and does the same stunt... and makes it, breaking the world record. That night, Satan returns to claim Johnny's soul, explaining that he only said he'd spare Crash from the disease and nothing else. As Mephisto prepares to take Johnny to Hell, Roxanne enters and banishes the demon with the pure essence of her soul. She tells Johnny that she read his books behind his back, and learned how to send the devil away. The next night, however, Johnny begins to burn with fever, until his head suddenly transforms into a flaming skull. Every night since, he undergoes the transformation into... the Ghost Rider! Appearances Featured Characters: * Ghost Rider :* Johnny Blaze :* Zarathos Supporting Characters: * Crash Simpson * Roxanne Simpson Villains: * Satan * Clyde * Dingbat Other Characters: * Barton Blaze * Mona Simpson Creatures: * Demons Locations: * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Madison Square Garden Items: * Vehicles: * Motorcycles * Johnny Blaze's motorcycle Notes & Trivia * Originally printed in ''Marvel Spotlight'', Volume 1 #5. * Letterer John Costanza is credited as Jon Costa in this issue. * Although it was initially presented that Satan was the one responsible for placing the curse of the Ghost Rider upon Johnny Blaze, Ghost Rider, Volume 2 #68 reveals that it was actually Mephisto, one of many demons who have assumed the title of Satan. See also External Links ---- Category:Original Ghost Rider Vol 1 Category:1992 comic book issues Category:July, 1992 comic book issues Category:Issues with plot summaries